


When an angel has fallen

by XuanYue



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Episode: s2e03, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 他們沉默不語，只有喬瑟夫髮梢上水珠滴落時才有一點幾不可聞的聲響，邁爾斯不打算打破這份靜默，根據數十年的警探直覺，他認為有些話在掙扎著即將破繭而出，他彷彿能聽見翅膀拍動的聲音。如果太過用力，就會被扼殺在蛹裡。
Relationships: Joseph Chandler/Ray Miles





	When an angel has fallen

「沒有人要你成為有史以來最棒的警探……」

邁爾斯握住門把，將隔在他們之間的玻璃門推開，喬瑟夫‧錢德勒就坐在那裡，濕得一蹋糊塗，那套精緻筆挺的西裝現在皺成一團，喬瑟夫混合了痛苦、自責和脆弱的表情中又添加了一絲驚慌，彷彿那扇透明的玻璃門是蛋殼，足以抵擋這個世界對他的傷害。冰冷的水氣和血腥味迎面而來，在這個已有凜凜寒意的初冬，他的DI用冷水把自己淋透，看起來像一隻被人拋棄在街邊的幼崽。

「只要成為你能成為的人就好。」

他清楚記得自己當初有多討厭這個新來的DI，看起來就是個沒有見過世面的年輕人，憑著優秀的學歷當上DI，來白教堂區過過水、紙上談兵，很快他就不需要再看到這個人，就像過往的那些菁英份子一樣。他們的目標是雲端的城堡，可不是在狹窄的街道裡拚上老命追捕犯人。

但是喬瑟夫‧錢德勒不一樣。

他的DI有一名好的警探所需的直覺和知識，也清楚知道上頭在玩什麼官場遊戲，可是有時候又是如此天真，會因為白板上增加的死者徹夜未眠，在他面前反省自己是否不具備足夠堅強的心智；也會因為他在晚宴上說的那番話、第二天就像隻吱吱喳喳的雛鳥般跟在他身後，一臉受寵若驚的表情；他也還記得自己因為覺得丟臉，而惡狠狠地對喬說「我只是喝多才說了那些話，又不是要跟你訂婚什麼的」時，對方臉上毫不掩飾的消沉。

「你會犯錯，但這沒有關係，我們都有失敗的時候，可是不能就此放棄。」

和警局裡其他人不同，他看過喬瑟夫‧錢德勒最糟糕的一面，黑眼圈、酗酒、像個受虐兒一樣把圖釘根據顏色分門別類，他看過他的DI被槍掃射、狼狽地趴在充滿灰塵和玻璃碎屑的酒吧地板上，被吉米‧克雷的拳頭重擊，鮮血從鼻孔流下，滴在大概能抵他一個月薪水的西裝褲上。

這個人不是那些高高在上的大人物，不過是和他一樣的普通人，找到線索時得意洋洋，走進死胡同時也會挫敗和自我懷疑。

對喬瑟夫‧錢德勒來說，每一具屍體都有名字。

他是他的搭檔，無論如何都會陪在他身邊。

就像他為他做的一樣。

在他挨了一刀，以為自己就要流血致死的時候，他的DI壓緊他的傷口、叫著他的名字，而不是拋下他去追逐百年前的一個幻影。

「站起來，長官。」

邁爾斯對他的DI伸出手，當這個人墜落的時候，他能接住他。

對方抬起頭看著他，因為身高差異，這個角度對邁爾斯來說倒是蠻新鮮的，但喬瑟夫現在的表情簡直像他叛逆期的兒子，上一秒還對他掏心掏肺，下一秒就因為害臊而將別人拒於門外。

「走開，邁爾斯。」

他明白那種無力感，那種盪到谷底的感覺，朗尼‧克雷的眼神就像深淵，每一次他沒能阻止兇手殺更多人、沒能從殘缺的證據找出加害者，還給家屬一個公道時，他就在那裡。但是他現在知道了，他已經不需要繼續害怕那個眼神，就像他的父親為了保護他而死，他的DI也會為了拯救他的生命放棄升官加爵的道路。

「我知道是你，喬。」

「什麼？」

「巴肯不會突然對我父親感興趣，弗萊迪‧邁爾斯不過是個娛樂克雷兄弟的小丑，是幫派最底層的殘渣。是你要他調查我父親的案件。」

他沒有收回他的手，他的聲音在小小的淋浴間中迴盪。

喬瑟夫望著他，臉上流露出溫柔的神情，端正的五官顯得柔軟，邁爾斯分心想著，不知道他的DI是否曾經用這種眼神望向任何一個女孩……或男孩，即使他並不承認。初見面時，他沒有想過這個看不順眼的年輕人會成為他重要的夥伴，甚至用他沒能拒絕的方式，解開他長年來的糾結。他以為他的父親未曾愛過他，現在他知道了，真相並非如此。

「你可以不用這樣做，但是，謝謝你。」

他們沉默不語，只有喬瑟夫髮梢上水珠滴落時才有一點幾不可聞的聲響，邁爾斯不打算打破這份靜默，根據數十年的警探直覺，他認為有些話在掙扎著即將破繭而出，他彷彿能聽見翅膀拍動的聲音。如果太過用力，就會被扼殺在蛹裡。

「那是在我十歲的時候。」

喬瑟夫低聲說，話語像一把銳利的刀刃劃破空氣。

「我父親死於溺水。自殺。我記得我壓著他的胸口，希望能讓他復甦，但他再也沒有醒過來……我開始做這些事……甚至趕不及參加我父親的告別式，只因為我無法停下洗手。」

他靜靜聽著，知道自己或許是唯一一個聽他的DI親口承認這件事的人。

就像沒有人聽他說過關於他父親的事。

「……我知道心裡永遠有個謎團的感覺。你沒辦法問他，為什麼他這麼做？你已經永遠失去這個機會了。」

邁爾斯從一旁的置物架取下乾淨毛巾，將它蓋在喬瑟夫的頭上，輕輕按壓讓毛巾把頭髮吸乾。他想，他的DI並不想讓別人看見自己的眼淚。不過，他發覺自己喜歡這樣做，手感很好，幾乎比得上他的金魚帶來的療癒作用。

「幸好你救了我，沒讓我死在開膛手的刀下，不然你又會增加一個謎團了。」

「什麼？」

喬瑟夫的聲音悶悶地從毛巾下傳出來。

「我還沒告訴你，我最喜歡的純麥威士忌品牌。」

首先是一陣沉默，然後是幾個悶悶的笑聲。

他知道他的DI沒事了，會沒事的。

「你不喜歡我送的道歉禮物，對吧？」

「並非價錢昂貴就是好東西。關於威士忌你還有很多需要學習的地方，長官。」

喬瑟夫握住他的手，一開始帶著冰冷的觸感，但是很快就傳來掌心的溫度，那曾經是一雙養尊處貴的手，但開始越來越像個警探。邁爾斯將對方扶起，回復到平常視線的仰角，臉上還能明顯看見吉米‧克雷造成的瘀痕，和嘴唇上的裂口，他的DI怔怔望著他，突然低頭在他的嘴唇上落下一個極其輕柔的吻。

那甚至稱不上是吻，頂多是兩片嘴唇相互碰觸，就連他十一歲時和黛西‧阿德勒在學校花圃的初吻都還比這個強。

「噢……對不起！我、呃……邁爾斯，對不起！我不知道為什麼、我……」

他抬手阻止了喬瑟夫支離破碎的句子，雖然有些驚訝，但是並不厭惡或憤怒。這個人才剛目睹一起自殺，昔日同僚在面前飲彈自盡，大腦的碎屑和血液噴在臉上，無論是誰都不好受，更何況是有潔癖的喬瑟夫‧錢德勒，做出任何出格的事都不匪夷所思。他見過他的DI強迫症發作的樣子，不是這個就是待在洗手台前花五十分鐘搓掉自己一層皮，他想。

邁爾斯倒是意外對方會親吻一個在外奔波了一整天的老頭，他不可自拔且荒謬地想像，喬瑟夫跟任何人接吻之前大概會要求對方刷牙漱口三百遍。

口腔是細菌的溫床，他記得某個牙膏廣告是這麼說的。

「……我就說你是同志。」

「我不是！」

懶得聽對方解釋，邁爾斯又塞了條毛巾進對方懷裡，完全沒想到對有潔癖的強迫症患者來說，沾到髒衣服的乾淨毛巾在那一瞬間已經被劃分為需要清潔的東西。

「好了，你把自己收拾乾淨，克雷兄弟和杜克斯還等著有人幫他們戴上手銬呢。」他又拍了拍對方的頭，手感真的很好，邁爾斯思考著比起養魚他是不是該養隻狗，大型的，有金黃色的毛，會叼球跟在後面跑。「我會把門帶上。」


End file.
